Thèse vampirique
by fjudy
Summary: Quand Hermione Granger fait des recherches sur les vampires c'est Alice Cullen qui vient à elle. Cette rencontre va changer leurs vies. Yuri Hermione/Alice. X-over. Cadeau pour Sammalfoy.


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Note : Cet os est un cadeau pour Sammmalfoy, qui voulait pour son anniversaire, une Histoire d'amour entre Hermione et Alice. Ce qui me permet de tester la nouvelle fonctionnalité du site. Bon anniversaire Sam en espérant que cet os te plaira, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est quand tu demandes un cadeau, tu ne choisis pas la facilité pour l'auteur.^^

* * *

Titre : Thèse Vampirique

Alice entra avec sa démarche légère dans le bureau de la jeune femme. Elle avait fait tous ces kilomètres, dans le but de voir en chair et en os, celle qui hantait ses visions, depuis des semaines déjà. Un agréable parfum voletait dans l'air, définitivement cette jeune femme avait une fragrance particulière. Enfin, elle la reconnut, ses yeux noisettes, ses cheveux indisciplinés. Alice pensa que c'était certainement l'humaine la plus alléchante qui soit. Elle devait néanmoins garder la tête froide, pour ne pas sauter sur cette miss Granger, et la vider de son sang. Heureusement qu'Alice avait pris son repas, avant de venir à ce rendez vous.

Elle n'attendit pas que l'humaine l'invite à s'asseoir, elle s'installa immédiatement dans le fauteuil rouge en face de celle-ci.

— Merci d'être venue miss Cullen. Commença l'anglaise. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué au téléphone, je fais des recherches pour ma thèse, et d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, j'ai cru comprendre que vous pourriez me renseigner.

— Que voulez savoir sur les vampires ? Miss Granger.

— Tout absolument tout. Répondit avec enthousiasme Hermione. Je n'ai trouvé aucun livre traitant du sujet, même dans la réserve de mon ancien pensionnat. Ajouta-t-elle en saisissant une plume.

Alice se demanda qui écrivait encore avec une plume de nos jours. Elle trouvait cela si chic, elle se promit d'en ramener plusieurs pour toute la famille. Après quelques secondes, où elle s'interrogea, avait-elle raison d'être ici ? Elle avait conscience qu'elle la mettait en danger, mais il était peu probable que les Volturi aient vent d'une simple thèse. Elle devait faire la connaissance de cette personne, elle le sentait. Elle entama sa tirade.

— Les vampires sont rapides, extrêmement rapides, ils ont une force surhumaine, ils se nourrissent de sang humain, dans ce cas leur iris son rouges.

Alice remarqua que son interlocutrice, lui avait jeté un regard furtif comme pour vérifier, la couleur de ses yeux, elle dut être rassurée car elle se replongea dans ses notes.

— Mais il existe des vampires végétariens.

— Végétariens ? S'amusa l'humaine, Alice devait reconnaître que ce terme était plutôt mal adapté.

— Ils se nourrissent seulement de sang animal, c'est beaucoup moins savoureux, mais cella leur permet de préserver des vies humaines. Ils ont les iris dorés.

L'étudiante leva à nouveau ses yeux sur elle. Elle devait faire attention à ses propos, cette fille avait l'air bien plus intelligente que la plupart des humains qu'elle connaissait. Elle devait en savoir bien plus ce qu'elle voulait bien dire.

— Quand est-il du soleil ? Il n'est pas dangereux, pour… les vampires.

Est-ce que cette fille avait faillit dire "vous", ou elle se rêvait.

— Seulement ils ne doivent pas s'y montrer, leur corps brille à sa lumière.

— L'ail ?

Alice ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, elle eut un rire cristallin. Elle utilisait son numéro de séduction depuis le début de l'entretien, pourtant la jeune femme gardait son self-control. Sans conteste elle n'était pas comme les autres de son espèce, elle avait certainement plus de cran. Elle s'approcha son buste doucement.

— Dites-moi Hermione, je peux vous appeler comme cela n'est ce pas ? Comment connaissez-vous l'existence des vampires ?

— Je vous l'ai dit c'est pour ma thèse. Son ton était distant, elle se méfiait à présent.

— Je me demande qu'elle université accepte de tels sujets.

Tout à coup Alice eut les yeux perdu dans le vague, elle vit la jeune femme en compagnie de deux jeunes hommes, un roux l'autre brun, apparemment le plus grand était son petit ami.

— Miss Cullen, que vous arrive-t-il ? S'inquiétait la voix de l'humaine.

Alice reprit ses esprits.

— Alice, appelez moi Alice. Sourit le vampire. Puis elle ajouta. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Elle remarqua un changement d'attitude chez l'humaine, cette dernière avait une main constamment sous le bureau. Que cachait-elle ? une arme ?

— Êtes-vous en chasse ? Questionna Hermione, un brin d'angoisse transperçait dans sa voix.

Alice fut déconcerté, elle savait qui elle était, elle l'avait peut être attirée dans cet endroit dans le but de la traquer, elle. D'un bon elle se leva, et attrapa ce qu'elle cachait sous la table. Elle tenait à présent un objet qui ressemblait à un bâton en plus élaboré. La jeune femme ne laissa pas impressionner, Alice ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son courage.

— Rendez-moi ma baguette magique immédiatement. Ordonna l'humaine.

— Qu'êtes vous, une espèce de fêlée qui essaie de me capturer avec l'aide du rouquin et du petit brun.

— Comment connaissez-vous Ron et Harry ? Cria presque Hermione, Alice sentit de la panique dans sa voix. Videz-moi de mon sang, mais je vous interdis de toucher un seul de leur cheveux.

Cette répliqua rassura Alice, elle baissa la garde. Elle rendit le bâton, à la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'en saisit avec précipitation.

— Vos mains sont froides

Alice rit à nouveau.

— Une autre de nos caractéristiques à nous les vampires. Elle pensait effrayer la jeune femme, en avouant ouvertement ce qu'elle était. Cependant Hermione s'empressa de griffonner sur son bout de parchemin.

— Et si tu me disais à qu'elle espèce tu appartiens.

Celle qui, avait les cheveux bouclés sembla hésiter un instant, puis lui révéla qu'elle était une sorcière.

— Non tu fais de la magie avec ce truc. S'émerveilla Alice. Montre-moi.

Hermione exécuta un sort simple d'attraction. Alice battit des mains.

— Il faut absolument que tu m'amènes à la boutique qui vend ces trucs, il faut que j'en ramène un à Jasper.

— Je ne sais pas si… Tu sais il faut avoir des pouvoirs pour faire de la magie, il faut être prédisposé, et je doute que Ollivander accepte de t'en vendre une.

— J'ai un pouvoir. Affirma fièrement, Alice.

Cette nouvelle rendit la jeune sorcière un plus attentive encore à la conversation, ses sourcils se rejoignaient maintenant, ce qui lui donnait un air sévère, cela ne déplut pas à Alice, bien au contraire, elle la trouva adorable.

— Quel genre de pouvoir ? S'étonna Hermione.

— Je vois l'avenir.

Le vampire fut déçut de constater, que cette révélation n'impressionnait pas la brune, elle pinça les lèvres.

— Le don de divination est très rare, je doute que…

— Comment je saurais alors que tu as un petit ami roux, et j'ai vu que tu me cherchais et je suis là.

Hermione sembla s'adoucir un peu.

— Mon amie Luna m'avait assurée que les vampires existaient, mais je n'avais aucune preuve, j'ai seulement découvert, que les vampires et les sorciers avaient signés une trêve en l'an 653, puis plus rien, plus aucune trace de votre peuple.

— Je n'étais pas encore née à cette époque. Plaisanta Alice.

— Je pensais que vous étiez immortels

— En partie oui, mais il y bien une façon de nous détruire, mais je ne raconterai pas ce secret.

Hermione lui assura qu'elle comprenait, puis elle voulut savoir comment elle était devenue vampire. Alice lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait. Alors elle voulut en savoir plus, sur Hermione, sur sa vie de sorcière. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais elle éprouvait une attirance pour la jeune femme, au départ elle avait pensé qu'elle souhaitait juste la mordre, mais c'était autre chose, elle aimait la façon dont ses lèvres bougeaient lorsqu'elle parlait.

Elles eurent plusieurs entretiens les jours qui suivirent. Hermione accepta de l'amener sur le chemin de traverse, Alice dépensa une fortune dans les magasins, elle voulait ramener des souvenir à toute sa famille.

Le dernier rendez vous, entre les jeunes femmes arriva. Alice était triste, elle s'était fait une amie, elle avait prédit à la jeune femme un mariage heureux avec Ron, elle aurait deux enfants un garçon et une fille.

Elle aborda alors l'histoire d'amour qui liait Edward, son frère adoptif avec une humaine. Elle expliqua que c'était vraiment très rare, à sa connaissance aucun vampire n'avait résisté à ce point, à l'envie de vider une personne de son sang.

— Et moi tu n'as pas désiré me mordre ? Demanda Hermione, elle avait un pointe d'espoir dans la voix, comme si ces jours passés près d'Alice l'avaient faite succomber à son charme.

Alice tendit la main pour prendre celle de son amie, à peine sa peau glacée rentra en contact avec celle plus chaude d'Hermione, qu'Alice eut un flash, elle se voyait embrasser à pleine bouche Hermione, cette vision la troubla tellement, qu'elle retira ses doigts comme si elle s'était brulée à son contact.

— Si bien sur que j'ai eu envie de ton sang, dès que j'ai franchis cette porte.

La sorcière sourit.

— Cette nouvelle devrait t'attrister.

— Non, elle me rempli de joie, quand tout à l'heure tu partiras retrouver Jasper, je saurai que tu m'as voulu et cela me rendra heureuse.

Alice n'avait rien vu venir, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune femme éprouvait de tels sentiments à son égard. Elle se revit l'embrassant langoureusement, et plus rien ne compta. Elle la prit dans ses bras, elle respira son parfum des son cou, déposa un baiser derrière son oreille. Elle comprenait à présent la lutte qu'Edward devait mener chaque jour auprès de Bella, puis pris possession des lèvres d'Hermione.

Ce jour là quand leur rendez-vous prit fin, Alice savait que ce se serait pas le dernier, elle avait vu qu'elle et Hermione connaitraient bien d'autre baisers.


End file.
